merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Excalibur (episode)
Excalibur, originally titled The Secrets of Uther, is the ninth episode in the first series, which was first broadcasted on 15 November 2008. It marks the creation of Excalibur. Sypnosis At Arthur's coming of age ceremony his uncle Tristan De Bois returns from the grave in the form of a mysterious knight in black. Although intent on revenge for his sister's death, he could also reveal a secret from Uther's past. Gaius realises the only way he can be killed is with a sword forged in dragon's breath.TV Listings For MerlinBBC Press Release: Merlin 15 November Plot In a crypt below Camelot, Nimueh performs necromancy on a sealed sarcophagus , saying several magic words and ending it with "Uther Pendragon". The crypt burst open, revealing a gloved hand. Back at Camelot, Arthur comes of age and is crowned by his father as "Prince of Camelot", when a black clad knight on a black horse burst in to the hall through the window. The knight casts his gauntlet onto the ground as a challenge which is taken up by Sir Owain. The knight states the rules; single combat at noon to the death before galloping out. Gaius claims to Merlin he doesn't know the knight, but he and Geoffrey of Monmouth recognize the crest and realize that the knight is Tristan Dubois. Gaius immediately goes to tell Uther who already knows; Tristan Dubois had been killed twenty-one years previously by Uther himself, though Uther doesn't know how he has come back. The next day, Arthur attempts to teach Sir Owain how to fight when Guinevere comes in with a token from Morgana. Sir Owain and the Black Knight then fight, Sir Owain manages to stab the Black Knight in the belly, with no visible damage. The Black Knight then finishes off Sir Owain before issuing another challenge. Uther holds back Arthur allowing another knight, Sir Pellinore to take up the challenge. Arthur then confronts Uther about why he held him back. Uther justifies it saying that they should allow the other knights a chance to prove themselves and that Arthur is not to blame. Merlin and Gaius go to Tristan's crypt to discover that someone had already broken out of the crypt. Back at Gaius' room, it is revealed that Tristan is the brother of Igrayne, Uther's wife and Arthur's mother. Tristan, blaming Uther for the death of his sister in childbirth, rode to Camelot and confronted Uther. Uther managed to kill Tristan in single combat, but with his dying breath, Tristan swore he would return to Camelot one day and take his revenge. Gaius suspects that sorcery was involved: magic was used to harness the grief and rage of a demented soul, forming a wraith that cannot be killed by any mortal weapon, unless it achieves its ultimate goal:revenge. The next day's challenge is the same as the first: Sir Pellinore fights the Knight, managing to stab the Knight (noticed by both Morgana and Guinevere). The Knight shows no sign of harm and finishes off Sir Pellinore. This time, Arthur throws down his gauntlet and issues his own challenge, to the shock of Uther. The Black Knight accepts and stalks away.Uther tells Arthur to revoke the challenge. Arthur refuses as it is against the rules, and to prove that he is worthy of the throne. Uther says that Arthur will surely die. Arthur comments that Uther has little faith in him. Merlin suggests an idea to use magic in an attempt to destroy the Knight. Whilst Gaius goes to the King and tells him that Tristan's tomb is empty and has been conjured from the dead. Gaius tells Uther not to let Arthur fight. Gaius tells Uther that no mortal weapon can kill the dead and that Arthur will die. Uther says that Arhur will not listen to him, prompting Gaius to suggest that Uther tells Arthur who the knight is. Uther reveals that Gaius has already sworn not to tell a soul and dismisses him. Meanwhile, Merlin attackes the Knight with magic, conjuring a ring of fire similar to the one Edwin conjures in episode 6. The magic has no effect, causing Merlin to confront Arthur, telling him to back out: Arthur still refuses. In the dead of night, Uther is confronted by Nimueh, who states the wraith is her revenge for Uther banishing her from court and murdering so many of her fellow magic-users. Uther accuses her of killing Igrayne, but she insists she had no choice: by using magic to conceive Arthur, Igrayne had to die to preserve the balance of the world, and that had she known the depths of Uther's revenge, she would never have helped him. She leaves, stating that having so many people she loved die at his hands, now Uther will know the same. Merlin, with the help of Geoffry, looks for information on weapons that can slay the undead. After finding a cryptic reference to weapons blessed by a dragon, Merlin gets a sword from Guinevere, then goes to the Great Dragon. The Dragon agress to bless the sword, but insists it is only to be used by Arthur: in the wrong hands, it could be used for terrible evil. Gaius, at Uther's request, drugs Arthur, while Uther takes his place in the challenge. He meets Merlin in Camelot's armoury and takes the sword for himself, using it to fight the wraith. After a long and close-fought battle, Uther narrowly defeats Tristan, who gives a scream of defeated rage before bursting into flame. A furious Nimueh, watching the fight in the crowd, slinks away defeated. Arthur confronts Uther after the fight, but Uther defends himself saying he couldn't allow the most precious thing to him to die. Arthur is surprised by this, having believed he was a disappointment to his father. The Great Dragon, however, confronts Merlin and is furious to learn Uther wielded the sword instead of Arthur, saying that in Uther's hands, the sword will only bring evil. As he cannot destroy the sword, the Dragon orders Merlin to hide the sword where no one can find it or uses its power. Merlin sneaks the Sword out of Camelot and casts it into a lake, where it lands on the lake floor, a shot which is shown in the opening credits. Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon *Michelle Ryan as Nimueh *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Christopher Fairbank as Tristan De Bois *Kyle Redmond-Jones as Sir Owain Production crew to be added Story notes Reception to be added Discontinuity, Plot Holes, Errors Uther is seen carrying Excalibur in his left hand before the fight, but fights using his right hand. Afterwards he removes his helmate with his left hand but throws Excalibur down moments later from the same one, despite the fact he used his sheild arm to remove the helm. References See also *Series 1 E